memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kasidy Yates
| Rank = Envoy }} Kasidy Danielle Shameeka Yates was a female Human who was the second wife of Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko. The two wed in late 2375. She gave birth to Sisko's daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko in September of 2376. Yates was the Captain of the Petarian freighter and worked for the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce. Yates later relocated to reside on the with Sisko and their daughter. Biography Early life Kasidy Yates was born on Cestus III, in a family with at least one brother, Kornelius Yates. ( ) Due to Cestus III's close proximity to the Gorn Hegemony, Kasidy had several interactions with the Gorn. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Bajor sector and Deep Space 9 thumb|220px|left|Kasidy in [[2371]] By the 2370s, Yates had become a freighter captain, running the freighter Xhosa. Yates first arrived on Deep Space 9 in the year 2371, where Jake Sisko later introduced her to Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Her work took her often to Bajor, and after a year she would move to the Bajoran system when she took on a contract for the Bajoran government. This closeness to Deep Space 9 and Sisko would see their relationship grow steadily. ( ) In 2372, Yates was sent to prison for six months after inadvertently using her ship to smuggle Replicators on behalf of the Maquis and was released in 2373. ( ) Returning to the Xhosa and her work for the Bajoran government, Kasidy and Ben continued their relationship. However upset occurred almost instantly when Sisko suffered a series of visions from the Prophets, resulting in extreme hurt and potential death to Sisko. Sisko refused treatment, and this was Kasidy's first confrontation with the impact Sisko's particular relationship with the Prophets could have on them. Kasidy was with Sisko when he discovered B'hala. ( , |Plagues of Night}}) The Prophets would continue to affect Kasidy through Ben. Very close to his son, Jake, Kasidy would be deeply upset when Sisko seemed prepared to accept the sacrifice of Jake during a battle between the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths in 2374. ( ) In 2375, Kasidy played on Sisko's Niners baseball team. ( ) day]] Later that year, Ben Sisko proposed to her. At first accepting, this resulted in much preparations by the Bajoran people in preparation for the marriage of the Emissary. However a vision from the Prophets warned Sisko he would only face sorrow if he married Kassidy. Initially conflicted, Sisko ignored the warning and he married Kasidy. Soon after, she became pregnant unexpectedly and the two rejoiced. ( }}, ) However, Kasidy was left alone, when at the end of the war, Sisko as the Emisarry fought and defeated Skrain Dukat and the Pah Wraiths in the Fire Caves on Bajor. Having completed this task, the Prophets summoned Sisko to the Celestial Temple and intuited to him that he would remain there for an unknown time. Sisko would appear to Kasidy, and tell her that he would be back, taking "maybe a year, maybe yesterday." Kasidy and Jake would remain close after the loss of Ben. ( ) After Sisko's departure In January of 2376, the pregnant Kasidy began construction in Bajor's Kendra Valley of the home designed by her missing husband, Captain Benjamin Sisko, who had recently ascended from linear time to the realm of the Prophets of Bajor. Kasidy was onboard station Deep Space 9 in April having a pre-natal exam performed by Dr. Julian Bashir, when Prylar Istani Reyla was murdered on the stations Promenade. Istani was attempting to warn Kasidy about the heretic Ohalu's prophecy of the Avatar, which named her unborn child as the Avatar of Peace and claimed that 10,000 people must die in order for her child to be born. Soon after Ohalu's book of prophecies was uploded onto the Bajoran Comnet by Colonel Kira Nerys, the horrified Kasidy began receiving offers from Bajoran faithful who were willing to die for her child. Fortunately, Kira discovered- by way of a vision from the Prophets- that the 10,000 dead referred to those who dedicated their lives to keeping the book of Ohalu's prophecies safe over the millenia, with Istani Reyla being the last of the books protectors. ( ) In May, Kasidy offered the services of her vessel, the Xhosa to the emergency evacuation efforts of the colony on Europa Nova during the Gateways Crisis. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) In June, Kasidy was visited by Prylar Eivos Calan who gave her the gift of a Jevonite figurine that he had originally planned to give to Sisko's then-missing son, Jake. ( }}) In August, Kasidy gave the figurine to Vedek Yevir Linjarin, who saw it as a sign to the way to peace with Cardassia. ( ) Sisko's return In September, Kasidy and her family were kidnapped by alien Parasites that had possessed the Bajoran Vedeks of the Ashalla monastery. The stress of the situation caused Kasidy to go into labor. Former Bajoran Kai, Opaka Sulan, served as mid-wife. The Parasites were defeated by the return to the linear plane of Kasidy's husband, Captain Benjamin Sisko, who returned just in time to attend the birth of his and Kasidy's daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko. ( }}) Soon after, Sisko took a leave of absence from Starfleet, and he and Kasidy settled into the life of newly-weds and new parents. ( ) The family of Ben, Kasidy and Rebecca initially lived joyfully on Bajor. However Sisko began to act in accordance with his role of the Emissary again. A village at Sidau was massacred by an unknown assailant, who was later revealed to be Iliana Ghemor - the longlost and insane daughter of Tekeny Ghemor. Ghemor was pursuing the opportunity to become Emissary of the Mirror universe, and this brought her into conflict with Sisko. Failing in this, Ghemor instead became involved with the Ascendants, the third group of peoples who had been affected by the Prophets, after the Bajorans and the Eav'oq. Though Ghemor was defeated, this crisis brought strain to the couple. More so, Ben stopped hearing the Prophets after this event.( , |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Later, a Bajoran Ohalu worshipper kidnapped Rebecca, and though their daughter was rescued the event brought a new fissure in their marriage. Asarem Wadeen would recommend one of her own former protection staff, the human officer Jasmine Tey, to be a full-time protector for Rebecca and the couple took her on. Subsequently, their good friends Eivos Calan and his wife Audj died tragically during a house fire in 2380. Both took it hard, and in Ben it "stoked a dread within him that he could neither articulate nor share."( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) These events and others - such as the Even Odds disaster and the calamity on Endalla - pushed Ben further from Kasidy, who became frustrated and increasingly hurt by his actions. When the Borg invaded in 2381 Sisko, visited by his old friend Admiral George Walter, rejoined Starfleet as a captain temporarily. Kasidy was hurt by the decision - he could die in the invasion, which seemed unlikely to be stopped - but understood that Ben was returning if successful. After the crisis, which saw the incapacitation of their friend Elias Vaughn, Ben's father, Joseph Sisko, fell ill and died suddenly. Unable to get to Earth in the post-invasion mess, Kassidy would be deeply hurt when she learned that Ben, without consulting her, had signed up to return to Starfleet permanently, taking a posting on the . He would offer that she and Rebecca could join him on the ship, but she quickly intuited that, as she had no desire to raise Rebecca on a ship, it was an empty offer. Furious, she flung Ben out of their home. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) Estrangement Approximately one year after accepting his posting to the Robinson, in 2381, Benjamin Sisko formally filed to divorce his wife. After sending the petition to the Bajoran Courts, Sisko contacted Kasidy a final time to explain his reasons to both her and Rebecca. He informed her that he was still in love with her and that, in the end, he terminated their marriage so that she could be in peace and protected. However, Kasidy did not sign the papers, so the divorce was never finalised. Instead she decided to bargain with Sisko, and asked their friend Vedek Kira to contact Ben. Kasidy would accept the divorce, but wanted him involved in Rebecca's life, even if he could not be in her own. So she asked Ben to be closer to Bajor and be able to see Rebecca. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire|Plagues of Night}}) The two would therefore encounter one another. Still hurt, Kasidy would remain civil and even warm to Ben. Ostensibly she did not want to see her daughter's father hurt, although both, still loving one another despite Sisko's paranoia of causing more pain or hurt to either his wife or daughter, remained distant. They saw one another several times, before Sisko was due to take the Robinson on a tour of the Gamma Quadrant in early 2383. Disaster would occur, however, when in August, as the end of the four-month tour and as the Robinson was returning to the Alpha Quadrant, Deep Space 9 and the Xhosa were destroyed by rogue elements of the Typhon Pact. She was seen with Vedek Kira Nerys aboard Deep Space 9 moments before its destruction. It was assumed she and Rebecca were on the Xhosa, which was destroyed by the enemy. Sisko, seeing this from the bridge of the Robinson, collapsed - thinking he had failed in his attempt to avoid the Prophets' warning of sorrow. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire|Plagues of Night}}) Reconciliation Yates and Rebecca in fact survived. The two would come closer to reconciliation, as Sisko realised in the face of his wife and daughter's potential death the mistakes he had made. Kira, who once again was the Hand of the Prophets, was summoned to the Wormhole as Ben had been years before. She would relieve Sisko of his role as the Emissary, and as last Ben felt he could be free to enjoy time with Kas and Rebecca again. Kasidy would accept her husband's apology, and they reconciled fully. Surprisingly, Kasidy agreed that she and Rebecca join him aboard the Robinson. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) In 2385, having been aboard the Robinson for at least a year, Kasidy had met with an agent of the Federation Diplomatic Corps on Bajor. As a result of this, she was now a member of the Diplomatic Corps as an envoy assigned to the Robinson. For the dedication ceremony of Deep Space 9 and as her first assignment, Kasidy would be envoy to the Gorn delegation during the festivities. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) The Gamma Quadrant In 2386, Rebecca and the other children aboard the Robinson were kidnapped by the Glant. Kasidy joined Sisko on one of the away missions to try to negotiate their safe rreturn. ( ) Family Kasidy's mother was Jae Yates and brother Kornelius played for the Pike City Pioneers of the Cestus Baseball League. ( ) Alternate versions During the Prophet visions of Benjamin Sisko and other representations of the reality of Benny Russell such as Elias Vaughn's second orb experience Kasidy was represented as Cassie, Benny's girlfriend (''DS9'' novelization: Far Beyond the Stars). Like Kasidy, Cassie was pregnant with Benny's child ( }}) Appendices Appearances 2371 * 2372 * * * * 2373 * * 2374 * * 2375 * * * * * }} * * }} * 2376 * * |Abyss}} * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * }} * * * }} * * 2380 * * 2381 * |Rough Beasts of Empire}} 2382 * |Plagues of Night}} 2383 * |Raise the Dawn}} 2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * * 2386 * Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Deep Space 9 residents category:Captains Category:24th century births Category:Diplomats Category:USS Robinson personnel Category:Xhosa personnel Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Cestus III residents